joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Simple and Complex page difference
OBS: This is because simple and complex people have their own differences: (Simple People): Express much less emotions, not knowing how to improve their own attitudes, actions, opportunism, intolerance, obsession, ambition, sincerity and others; is someone who does not bother with the differences that exist between situations in which it is placed, since it is one that relates easily, and is also generally humble, sincere, and good with life, has no frills; he does not surrender to the vanities present in the environment in which he lives, that he is not superior to others, that he has no frills, that he does not live by complaining about life; To have only simple attitudes and actions, that is to say, much more similar and equal to others and without any degree of complexity with each other, being that a person with this characteristic can be simple, innocent, naive, modest, humble, vulgar, ignorant. In bad, extreme and complicated moments, the simple person can freak out monstrously demonstrating monstrous attitudes without any complexities, until he is limited and unconscious, and when they recover consciously, and even they who remember what happened, they return to being calm and quiet, without negative complexity and without negative and complex temperament. (Complex People): To express more emotions, to be much more complicated and difficult to express and understand, to know how to improve their own attitudes, actions, opportunism, intolerance, obsession, ambition, sincerity and others; To have only complex attitudes and actions, that is, much more differentiated with each other and are used much more often in life because of the high level of physical ability and great excess of proactivity, and are attitudes of great competence. In bad, extreme and complicated moments, the complex person can freak out monstrously demonstrating monstrous attitudes, magnifying their complexity much more, further strengthening their actions, attitudes, and individualities, and becoming a highly problematic and extremely erratic person, and even if she is unconscious and conscious again, and if she does not remember what happened, she can be extremely problematic and wrong to the extreme, with her extreme intolerances, opportunisms and low self-esteem, fulltime, vulgar and alienated, with extremely negative complexities. NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an alepotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with high emotional complexity of complete levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism, credulity and intolerance very highs, negative emotional complexities and even complexes of inferiority, antipathy of high levels, sincericides, high levels of emotional imbalance, Tsundere of high levels, high levels of disrespect, without many or no physical difficulties and disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives), great excess of proactivity, complex excessive optimism (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Hei from "Darker than Black", Izumi Curtis and Winry Rockbell of "Fullmetal Alchemist", Tatsuki Arisawa from "Bleach", Takashi Komuro, Hildagarde of "Beelzebub", Levi Ackerman, Meiko Shiraki, Sash Lilac of "Freedom Planet", Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis Wave Archie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). Category:Information Category:Lore